Sweet
by lokogato-sama
Summary: Rated PG for Eclipse's dirty thoughts, lol. RaeEclipse. Eclipse ponders Rae V, their relationship, and why he should never let Rae each Mochi ice cream in his vicinity. Fluff warning!


Written in a half-hour stint. I've recently discovered Mochi ice cream, and on the way home from the store I decided to eat one and it dripped all over my hand, me, and the car. It was delicious, and for some reason I thought of Eclipse …

Enjoy!

-Sweet-

--

Eclipse likes vanilla. 

It's strange, since after all most demons like chocolate. Chocolate is darker, richer, somehow more evil than other flavors (and you know how all demons must favor the darkness). Vanilla is white, for one thing, the color of the gods, and simply sweet throughout without a hint of bitterness, and light and fluffy. Strawberry? Not even Eclipse, the once-proud fourth highest demon in existence (now shamed thrice over) has stooped to admit liking _strawberry_. Although Krayon is pushing the envelope.

Vanilla is simply Eclipse's favorite flavor. He likes it because it is pure, clean and sweet and complete, sugary, untainted goodness. He likes vanilla ice cream because it is cold and slightly sharp, yet still resembles light, reminds him of brilliant white light shafting through darkness. 

Eclipse likes vanilla because it reminds him of Lord Raenef.

--

Eclipse doesn't quite know what to make of Lord Raenef. 

Certainly he is not what a proper Demon Lord ought to be, he is sweet, cheerful, girlish (alright, Krayon is nearly girlier) and he _giggles_. Proper Demon Lords do not _giggle_. Proper Demon Lords also do not befriend human Knights and successors to the High Cleric position of Rased's temple, and they never allow the previously mentioned to sit at their tables like equals and insult them. 

And of course _proper_ Demon Lords never allow said human Knights to pull on their cheeks and say, "You're so cute, Rae." Or allow said Cleric successors to laugh at him and say, "You look like a _girl_, Rae." (Despite that fact that it is true) Proper Demon Lords (should not have such creatures to start with) should not even allow others to call him a nickname.

Lord Raenef defies the idea of a Demon Lord. He is nowhere near proper and yet somehow the other Lords seem to like him. Meruhasae, the witch, seems to be downright fond of the delicate little blonde, and Krayon, although jealous and tricky as Krayon is supposed to be, has never attempted to outright harm the young Lord since the first incident. Aureleid still bursts out laughing whenever the name 'Raenef V' is mentioned.

Even Demon Lord Raenef IV, infamous for his brilliance and cruelty, gave a hint of a smile as he asked Eclipse if he has chosen the future. 

Eclipse wonders; has he chosen the future? If so, what does it mean? What is the significance of choosing Raenef V, a laughing sprite that irrevocably worms his way into everybody's heart? Somehow in his (dark and evil, of course) heart, Eclipse knows his decision is the right one, knows that his destiny is to hold and comfort (imagine, Eclipse eminent and proud comforting a Demon Lord as one would a human child) Lord Raenef in his darkest times and let him fly free in his happiness. 

(Eclipse really does wonder if he's grooming a Demon Lord or raising a child; most of the time he can't tell the difference)

Sometimes Eclipse feels about ready to tear his beautiful, carefully tended ebony hair out of his properly wicked head as he glares down at a peacefully snoozing Lord Raenef, more often than not drooling and murmuring about Mr. Tomato. (Eclipse still doesn't get Mr. Tomato. He blames it on Erutis)

And then, just as he's about to start muttering the words to Armageddon, Lord Raenef will suddenly smile as if he has no cares, as if he is not a Demon Lord bearing the name of one responsible for the deaths of countless, and say Eclipse's name, still asleep. And the slender hand will reach out and snatch a few strands of the hair Eclipse is ready to rip out, and Eclipse's anger will somehow diminish until he can't help but smile back at his frustrating Liege.

Eclipse doesn't know what to make of Lord Raenef. But he knows that as long as Lord Raenef still smiles when he says 'Eclipse', Eclipse will be content to live and die for him.

Because in Lord Raenef he has found love.

--

Eclipse wonders.

Does he put himself through this sort of torture on purpose, in some strange, closeted masochistic urge, or does luck simply detest him in every way possible?

And also: why in the world did Master Raenef decide to buy the easily melted, drippy, gooey, _vanilla_ Mochi ice cream when he could have had anything else in the world? (Also, why did Master Raenef pay? Demon Lords don't buy. They take)

But most of these thoughts, and any others unfortunate enough to be attempting to make themselves known, are instantly swept away as Lord Raenef giggles happily and licks away with his hot little tongue at the dripping white sweet melting onto his fingers into a large, sticky mess. Eclipse stares, twitching, enjoying himself by fun-through-sexual-frustration (that is, feeling uncomfortably comfortable) until Erutis elbows him sharply, informing him that he is drooling.

Lovely.

Eclipse instantly turns away, stammering something about how he is most definitely _not_ drooling, and listens in a pained way as Erutis snorts and drags poor, oblivious Chris to a nearby stand. Just before she leaves, she turns and prods Lord Raenef, who is _very_ happily busy with his Mochi ice cream and tells him to go for it. Lord Raenef blinks at her, turns to Eclipse, and shrugs before returning to his food.

Eclipse suggests in a terse voice that perhaps they ought to be getting back to the castle. Lord Raenef nods absently, raising his hand high above his head to catch the drops of vanilla ice cream on his tongue. Eclipse's rational thoughts fly his mind again as the Demon Lord licks his lips for any wayward droplet. Eclipse wonders; does Master Raenef know how _sexy_ he is? And that infernal, breathy, giggle; is he aware of how much of a turn-on it is for Eclipse?

Probably not, he notes wryly, as Master Raenef continues to be ignorant of the fact that his consumption of a Mochi ice cream ball has become a little private erotica show for his tutor. 

Suddenly the gelatinous covering of the ball snaps, and Lord Raenef gives a little shriek (Eclipse notes: remind Master Raenef that Demon Lords do not _shriek_) and fumbles wildly for the sweet. Without thinking, his arm on autopilot, Eclipse reaches out and grabs it, only realizing what he has done when the thing half-explodes over his hand and he ends up with a palmful of vanilla ice cream. 

Lord Raenef looks longingly at the ice cream and then up at Eclipse, asking something. Eclipse is not paying attention. Eclipse's mind is busy, cruelly conjuring up X-rated images involving Lord Raenef and several bottles of whipped cream.

Master Raenef, hating the waste of any food, let alone his beloved vanilla Mochi, decides to take Eclipse's silence as a yes and reaches out, catches hold of Eclipse's lax hand and starts to lick away the ice cream. He stops when he realizes that Eclipse's entire body has gone rigid with shock, blinking innocently up at his tutor, confused.

Eclipse doesn't move for what seems like eternity, then slowly his face begins to twitch. Lord Raenef, meanwhile has noticed the ice cream is threatening to drip off of Eclipse's hand onto the ground and (horrified) immediately sets about taking care of the fact. Eclipse watches the sweet pink tongue swirl around his fingers, every point of contact crystal clear on his mind, which is whipping up even more adult-only pictures of Lord Raenef. 

Lord Raenef finishes by sucking on Eclipse's index finger, trying to coax every hint of vanilla from the digit, then looks up at Eclipse with a smile.

"That was yummy!"

Eclipse twitches again. His mind follows up with a snide comment about how much more _yummy_ Lord Raenef looks at the moment, with a drop of unnoticed ice cream at the corner of his full, coral lips. Eclipse wonders if people would look at them funny if he ravishes Lord Raenef right then and there, in the middle of the crowded street.

Lord Raenef looks at him, worried, asks a question, something inane about his health.

"I'm fine, Master Raenef."

But Eclipse knows he won't be for long. If he kissed the hell out of Master Raenef at the moment, would he get the hint and go home with him already? They could ditch the accursedly nosy Knight and the homophobic Cleric and spend the rest of the afternoon, and perhaps the rest of the night …

Eclipse smiles. Lord Raenef looks relieved, then startled as Eclipse grabs the boy's hand and speaks.

"Go."

--

~owari~

Mochi is Japanese rice flour cake with stuff on the inside. Mochi ice cream is rice flour cake with ice cream inside. It needs to be frozen else it melts rapidly. Hence, the melting of Rae's Mochi! Mochi ice cream is really, _really_ good. I'm addicted, it's my newest food obsession!

Disclaimer: I don't own yummy Rae or sexy Eclipse. If I did they'd be tied up in my room pleading to be released by now, mwahahaha … neither do scary Meruhasae, disturbing Erutis, entertaining Chris, geezerly Aureleid, or squeezable Krayon belong to me.

Eclipse: Thank God.

Krayon: Why is my adjective 'squeezable'? Why don't I have a better adjective, like 'grandiose', 'beautiful', 'charming', 'unbelievably remarkable', etc …

Raenef: Can we go home now, Eclipse? I have a strange craving for Mochi ice cream …

Eclipse: No! It can't have gotten Master Raenef too!

Hah! Rae has been struck with Mochi addiction!

Anyways. This was written pretty late at night, so it's … ah … weird. Yes. Short. And fluffy, in a strange perverted way …

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! (and I'll hand you virtual Raenef-shaped Mochi ice cream and you can eat it while Eclipse gets repeated aneurisms)

~Lokogato-sama


End file.
